Rhia Alenor
"Blut ist nicht immer dicker als Wasser" 700px|center Intro= Meine Grundsätze Genieße das Leben Tue anderen nichts,was du selbst nicht möchtest. Allgemein Name: Rhia Alenor Geburtsort: Finsterwald - Ostwälder Namenstag: 18. Sonne im 5. Schattenmond (18.10.) Schutzgott: Menphina - Die Liebende Heimat: Ul'dah Beruf: Abenteurerin/Bedienung Aussehen Rasse: Mi'qote - Mondstreunerin Geschlecht: weiblich Größe: 1,49m Gewicht: 45kg Haarfarbe: Rolandbeererot,mit goldenen Strähnchen (kurz) Augenfarbe: Honiggold |-| Wissenswertes= Aktuelle Besonderheiten: Anzutreffen in Ul'dah und Umgebung Gerüchte: Angeblich die Ziehtochter und Erbin eines ehemaligen Soldaten der Legion der Unsterblichen Unterkunft: Keine Aktuelle Adresse vorhanden |-| Profil= Stärken ♦ sehr anpassungsfähig ♦ gute Zuhörerin ♦ extrovertiert ♦ verständisvoll Schwächen ♦ Neugierig ♦ Süßes Interessen ♦ Astrologie ♦ Kunst ♦ Musik Abneigungen ♦ Unangenehme Aufdringlichkeit ♦ Aggressivität Eigenheiten ♦ Aufgedreht unruhig ein wenig Hibbelig ♦ lässt sich schnell ablenken Ausbildung ♦ Waffenloser Kampf ♦ Langbogen ♦ Jagd / Gerber |-| Beziehungen= Familie ♦ Kyran Vela (Partner) 〤 : Ich habe gewartet.. Und gehofft.. Allmählich muss ich akzeptieren.. Das dein Platz. .vermutlich niemals wieder an meiner Seite sein wird.. Und das dein Platz in meinem Herzen ewig wären wird, wie ein Bild, das den Moment einfängt und für den Rest meines Lebens bewahrt.. Ich bin Stolz.. An deiner Seite ein wenig der Welt gesehen zu haben. Ich schau zurück. Auf eine wunderschöne Zeit. '' ♦ Balthazar Uta ("Onkel") x : ''Du bist erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in mein Leben getreten,und viel zu früh schon wieder gegangen..ich hoffe du findest deinen Frieden '' ♦ Artohli'a (Bruder im Herzen): ''Meine Familie mein Bruder.. ich danke dir für Alles,was du für mich getan hast,und das du so für mich da bist. ♦ Nelhah (Mutter) : Matriarchin des Clans in dem Ich auf wuchs.. Tja..Ich bin Froh Heute nicht mehr unter deiner Kontrolle zu stehen. ♦ Rhey (Kleine Schwester) : Du bist sicher bei Rhua,erkunde deine Freiheit und genieße es. ♦ Rhuana (Große Schwester) : Du wirst immer ein Vorbild für mich sein Menphina Schütze dich. positiv ♦ Flynnigan RAider : Du.. mein Lieber bist eine Naturgewalt,mit der Ruhe einer Tiefensee.. und der Standhaftigkeit eines Felsens mitten in der Brandung.. ich danke Memphina jeden Tag,das sie mich in deine Werkstatt führte.. ♦ J'adisa Affahir : Kleines,wir werden auf dich achten,und für dich da sein,dir helfen deinen Weg zu finden,auch ohne deinen Bruder. ♦ Slavko Bruns : Es war schwierig.. oft und letztendlich hast du mir das Herz gebrochen, aber ich wusste immer wer du bist. Heute kann ich sagen, du bist ein Teil meiner Welt, der immer zu mir gehören wird, auf die ein oder andere Weise. ♦ Kagero (der Kater) : Interessant wie schnell man von einem mutierten Arschloch.. zu sanftmütigem freundlichen Mondstreuner werden kann. Du solltest dich weniger verstellen, dein wahres Ich, gefällt mir deutlich besser. ♦ Caien: Ich kann dich gut leiden,Ein wenig Blind vor Liebe.. vielleicht tut dir die Freiheit gut,und du Findest deine eigene Bestimmung in dieser Welt. ♦ Senn'a : Guter Freund meiner kleinen Schwester. und der Familie.. Tut mir leid, deine Gefühle nicht erwidern zu können, ich bin sicher, du Findest noch die Richtige Frau für dich. Als guten Freund,würde ich dich dennoch weiter Schätzen, wenn du möchtest. ♦ Fhin : Es ist gut,wie es nun ist manche der Errinerungen werde ich bewahren, alles gute Fhin ♦ Aurea : Oft kommen die dinge anders,als erwartet.Pass auf dich auf. ♦ Kiana : Dich habe ich mittlerweile in mein Herz geschlossen.. für mich bist du eine Freundin..die ich sehr wertschätze. ♦ Azami : Ich mag dich.. und ich bin gerne für dich und deine Tochter da, wenn sie erst einmal auf die Welt kommt.. halt durch und sei Stark. Als Familie schaffen wir das auch ohne deinen Mann. ♦ Kaname : "Kana,du machst meinen Bruder Glücklich,er hat es verdient,ich hoffe also du tust das auch weiterhin." neutral ♦ Shynt : Taktlos und ein wenig unüberlegt ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass du es absichtlich tust..ob es für Freundschaft reicht, kann ich jedoch immer noch nicht sagen ♦ A'zula Tia : Du scheinst ungeduldig.. ein wenig aufbrausend doch mit dem Herzen am rechten Fleck,das wird schon noch. ♦ J'atoh Nuhn : Ich dachte.. uns beide würde wirklich etwas verbinden,und die Zukunft wäre unser.. doch so sollte es nicht sein.Ich wünsche dir,das du findest was du suchst. ♦ E'frey rhel : Du bist Jung,hast viel erlebt. .Aber lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen,wenn du Stark werden willst.Wir werden Unterstützung für dich sien. ♦ Avina Valera : Es ist.. eine ganze weile Her,das ich die Aufgabe meines Vaters übernommen habe,und wir in Kontakt traten,es ist gut,da du nun auf eigenen Beinen stehst. ♦ Tau: Du bist Freundlich. auch wenn du mich in Schwierigkeiten brachtest, und eigentlich ein wenig den Eindruck erweckst als wolltest du ohnehin nichts über mich wissen. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur der Eindruck. Richtig einschätzen kann ich dich noch nicht. ♦ Ranaku'a : Du bist ein interessanter Vertreter unserer Art. Und ein unglaublich guter Geschichtenerzähler. Ich bin jedoch nicht sicher,was ich davon halten soll das du ständig in den Wunden eines Freundes bohrst. ♦ Treas'e: Ein Mondkind von dem ich noch nicht sicher bin, was ich davon halte, auch wenn du meiner Spezies angehörst. Aber sympathisch bist du mir nicht. ♦ Va'kijara Zhet Hm,du bist Teil der Zuflucht meines Bruders,und wirkst noch sehr in deinen Traditionen gefangen,ich wünsche dir,das du deinen Platz finden wirst. ♦ Kagero (der Raen) : Mir ist noch niemand begegnet der so höflich und zuvorkommend ist wie du, ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder. ♦ Das Aquara Team : Tschuldigung Leute, das... war dann doch nichts für mich. negativ ♦ Chavi : Ja.. kümmer dich mal lieber um deinen eigenen Scheiß und misch dich nicht in "Meine" Angelegenheiten, was ich mit wem tue oder auch nicht geht schließlich nur mich und den etwas an, mit dem ich es tue, also lass deinen Rat ruhig stecken. ♦ Mikh'a: ... *Schüttelt nur den Kopf dazu gibt es ihrer Meinung nach wohl einfach nichts zu sagen* |-| Besitz= Wertvolles ♦ Eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe an ihrer rechten Hüfte mit namen "Brittney" wer weiß schon wo sie die schon wieder her hat ♦ Ein Alter Eschenbogen in Silber mit Schwarzen Verzierungen,scheint aber mehr Persönlichkeitswert zu besitzen. Wirkt schon recht alt. in den Taschen ♦ Ein Paar Gil, wie viele hängt wohl von ihrer Unternehmung ab ♦ Ein Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung ♦ Stift und Papier ♦ Haarband |-| Galerie= Gallerie rhiaheader.png|by Shanya ffxiv_dx11_2019-06-04_11-23-41.png|by Shanya ffxiv_dx11_2019-06-04_11-29-34.png|by Shanya ffxiv_dx11_2019-06-04_11-21-17.png|by Shanya ffxiv_01062019_005141_942.png|Unvergesslich Ffxiv 03082018 140729.png|Kyran und Norah,sie ging wohl gleich mit ihm. Ffxiv 14082018 181627.png|In Memories "Lomir Alenor" Ffxiv 16082018 191458.png|Kyran und Rhia / Ich bin Dankbar, für jede Moment Aufnahme die ich noch habe, auch wenn es nur wenige sind. Ffxiv 15082018 223907.png|In Memories "Lomir Alenor" Ffxiv 11082018 015000.png|Detektiv ihres Herzen ffxiv_29062018_230336.png|by Avina ffxiv_17062018_030235.png|by Avina ffxiv_30052018_215836.png|by Avina ffxiv_30072018_194622.png|Lomir und sein Herz,Kaori Arisawa / by Kaori Arisawa |-| OOC= OOC "Dieses Profil ist neben der Charakter Spezifischen informationen eine Erinnerung an jemanen der mir in der Zeit die wir uns kannten sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist und den ich damit ehren möchte. "Ich bin wirklich gerührt zu sehen wieviele sich hier anschließen,und diese idee damit unterstützen,ich möchte meinen Dank für all jene hier ebenfalls aussprechen,mir und auch anderen bedeutet das sehr viel Credits: Design by https://ff14-shiva.fandom.com/de/wiki/Benutzer:SchokoShanya Shanya |-| Erinnerung= Olli Dieser Ort ist für die Erinnerung an einen Spieler gedacht, der verschwand. Er ist nicht unvergessen und wird in unseren Herzen wohnen. Solltest du etwas niederschreiben wollen, fühle dich frei es zu ergänzen oder mich zu kontaktieren. ~ Viele gibt es, die Dich hier vermissen und immer vermissen werden.. Sei dir sicher.. Wo auch immer du nun bist.. Unsere Gedanken und Hoffnungen sind bei dir.~ Rhia ~ Die Wege die wir miteinander gingen, die Stille, die wir miteinander teilten, die Gespräche, die wir miteinander führten, die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse, die uns verbanden. Es sind die Erinnerungen, die uns bleiben. Du wirst immer in unseren Herzen bleiben.~ Valera ~ Leider kannten wir uns einander nicht gut, aber wenn, wäre ich zutiefst Traurig über das, was du hier Hinterlassen hast und nicht da sein kannst, wo der Krater ist, wo du dort auf der Erde standest. Niemand wird dieses Loch je füllen können... ~ Ashleena Lebensfroh, vergnügt, charmant und sympatisch-frech, so habe ich dich in Erinnerung, als du gut vor einem Jahr in der Rolle einer Zwillingsschwester ins Teufelsnest, an der Seite Avinas gekommen bist. Trotz, dass unsere Begegnung nur kurz war bleibt mir dieser Moment mit euch beiden am Tresen in Erinnerung verankert. ~ Freesprout ~ „Die Erinnerung ist ein Fenster,durch das wir Dich sehen können,wann immer wir wollen.“ Du wirst immer ein Teil von uns sein, ich denke gerne auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit zurück , unser weg war nicht lang und doch hast du uns zum lächeln gebracht. Danke das du uns ein Stück begleitet hast , und auch das du andere begleitet hast und ihnen Freude geschenkt hast und ein Freund warst. ~ Enna ~Wir kannten einander nicht, aber ich habe die Lücke gesehen die du hinterlassen hast. Ich betrauere jene, die dich gemocht haben und nun vermissen.~ Shanya ~ Wir haben einander nicht persönlich gekannt aber auch ich möchte hier meinen Respekt für dich bekunden. Ich denke ich spreche für Alle wenn ich sage das du uns für immer als wahrer Krieger des Lichts in Erinnerung bleiben wirst. ~ Echo ~ Habe einen Detektiv gesucht und dich gefunden, durch Hilfe. Es war amüsant mit dir zu Spielen. Wie ich aufgefasst habe, bist du ein Loyaler Freund, hilfst deinen Freunden und stehst ihnen mit Rat und tat und selbst mit deiner Kraft zur Seite. Aber hier in den Erinnerungen, was ich so lese, von dir Abschied zu nehmen, tue ich nicht. Denn ich weiß, dass es dir überlassen ist, wohin du gehst. Noir |-| Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te